Nairb
A Little Bit About Nairb Nairb is a celebrated General in the Alliance. He is sometimes called the guardian of nature since he raises 1 egg from Alexstrasza , and has set up in the Eastern Plaguelands and Outland to help life start again in these dead ares. He has 3 lion guardians, Fang (a golden lion), Nightslayer (a black lion), and White (a white lion). Nairb speaks many languages. He speaks Thalassian, Common, Gnomish, Darnassian, Orcish, Kalimag, and Kalimdoran. He is also trying to master Elven and Draenei (language) Living in Quel'Thalas Nairb was born in Quel'thalas. His father was a warrior/paladin, while his mother was a mage. He lived in a barracks with his father and his pets. His mother lived in Dalaran. Nairb was about 10 years old when we was apprenticed to Sylvanas Windrunner to become a Ranger. When he was around 12 or 13, Arthas attacked Quel'thalas. Arthas was just about to kill Nairb when Sylvanas distracted Arthas and he ran. She was killed, in the process. He fled with his only egg given to him to guard, and his father's Runeblades. His father become one of Arthas' Death Knights. Nairb had other family there. Varedis, his older brother, his cousin Malicia, and his other brother who became an undead Scourge slave, (for awhile) Captured by the Night Elves When he fled, he decided to try to reach his mother in Dalaran. Since he was a Ranger, he was pretty good at surviving in the wilderness. One day he was discovered by a group of Night Elves, they captured him seeing he was a Highbourne, shipping him by boat to Auberdine then Darnassus. He was put in prison under the palace in Darnassus. Tyrande and Malfurion, seeing he was a teenager, released him. He told them his story about Quel'thalas and the egg he was guarding. They let him stay in Darnassus till he once again ready to head to Dalaran to find his mother. While there, he was able to harnass the power of a Moonwell and cure his and other High Elves' magic addiction. He now was ready to head to Dalaran, except now he was guarded by Sentinels the Night Elves'sent because they learned of the egg he was guarding. In Dalaran Finally Nairb got a break, he was able to make it to Dalaran and find his mother. Since his Ranger training was complete, he decided to dabble in wizardy (not to be confused with mage magic). Now not only could he tame beasts, shoot a bow and weild a sword, he could summon a water elemental, shoot fire balls, and use frostbolt. He never uses his wizard powers and probably will only use it as a last resort. He also noticed the diferent array of beasts in the dungeons created by the Alchemists. Unlike most of the people there, he was kind to the creatures and eventually they didnt try to kill him. He decided to release some of the beasts back to the wild, but was severely punished for that. He went back to the ruins of Quel'thalas, and luckily found his father's armor. He saw undead (Forsaken) and he was able to kill some. After that he decided to leave Dalaran and he found his calling to help the Scarlet Crusade. Life in the Scarlet Monastery Nairb, who was now about 20-30 yrs old, decided to teach the Scarlet huntsmen to use a bow and tame the Scarlet hounds. He himself even tamed 3 of the hyenas. Unfortunately, the Scourge once again ruined his life and he again had to leave the Monastery. But he will return later in the story. The egg hatches Some time after he left Darnassus, the dragon egg he was given to guard hatched. Nairb named the dragon Nairbstrasz, since he knew Red Dragon's names end in "strasz". When the dragon was about a year old, he left to find his own kin. The dragon gave him one of his horns to remember him. Now Nairb was all alone. Since Nairbstrasz he has cared for many dragons. He has been given the title "the Dragon Warder". Since Nairbstrasz he has learned Draconic to help him communicate with the dragons. Self Exile and payback Nairb decided he needed to take revenge. He left to live in Mulgore to hone his skills in survival. He eventually tamed a lion there, which he named Fang. Now, more powerful then ever, he decided to take his place in the Alliance. He went to Iron Forge then he made his way to Stormwind. While in Ironforge, he got on friendly terms with the Gnomeragan Exiles. He was presented with a Thorium-plated gun, of great power. He also had the horn he was given by his dragon friend made into a dagger. While in Stormwind he, got a horse, Nightmane. He grew to be a great person in the Alliance (a General). Now it was time for revenge. He went all the way back to the Scarlet Monastery and slayed as much undead as he could. He didnt care whether they were Forsaken or Scourge, he just killed them. Eventually he was able to rid all but the graveyard of undead. While in the Library he found a book that talked of an island named Pandaria and the Pandaren. Seeing he was able to kill most of the undead he decided to find this island. Journey to Pandaria After much searching he found Pandaria. He found an enourmous island, inhabited by the Pandaren, a panda-like creature. He taught them Rangery and Wizardy. In turn, they taught him shamanism. He even became friends with a Brewmaster named Chang. Nairb said he would one day return when Pandaria was in need. He gave them the scroll that led him to them and they burned it. Now no one besides him, the creator of the scroll, and the Pandaren know where the island is, or so they thaught... Exploration of Outland and the creation of the Council After other adventurers journeyed to Outland, so did he. While surveying the land, he was attacked by a Gronn, a monstrous ogre-like creature. He was found by strangely enough, a Chaos-Orc. He had red skin like Fel- Orcs, he did not have long fangs and spikes. He looked just like an orc, besides the skin color. While he was surveying the lands in Ashenvale, he was tricked by Mannorath to drink from the Chaos Well. He did. Fortunately, the Spirits of the Earth knew he was a kind shaman, so they let him kep his sanity. Though for being foolish enough to drink from the Well, he was cursed to still look like a Chaos Orc. No one knew for sure why, but he was a great ally. He even taught Nairb shamanism because he believed he was in tune with the elements. Among other people that joined Nairb were a human warrior named Kenai, Fiora who was a High Elf druid descended from one of the High Elven druid-magi who created Quel'Thalas' Runestones,(One of the High Elves whos addiction he cured), Chang a Brew master/Wardancer he met in Panadaria, and Gnoticable, a gnome rogue turned Paladin. They call themselves the Council and they are all in different places scattered across Outland and Azeroth. Nairb's Allies Nairb, being a refuge himself alows every race that will fight for his cause. Some of the races are * High Elves-archers,basic soldiers, wizards, rangers, paladins. * Humans-Basic soldiers, mages, paladins, marksmen. * Draenei-Marksmen, basic soldiers, shamans * Draenei Lost Ones-Laborers, assassins * Chaos Orcs(Fel Orcs)-1 a Council Member, the rest mercenaries. The mercanaries are primarily all warrior type classes (fighters, barbarians), sorcerors (Nairb wouldnt allow warlocks), and shamans * Ogres-Mercenaries * Ogre Mages-(Only there to get revenge on the Horde) * Dwarves-Basic soldiers, priests, marksmen * Blood Elf-(Narib's brother who is secretly helping him, he couldnt defect from Illidan, or Illidan would kill him, no one but Nairb and the Fel Orc know about him.) * Gnomes-1 Council Member, the rest mages, assassins or basic soldiers * Pandaren-Basic soldiers (theyre type of basic soldiers are pike-men), shodo pans, druids, and war dancers. The Council uses a variety of mounts and beasts too. For instance Nairb (he has some druidic ability being a ranger), Fiora, and the Cenarion Expedition representatives made a portal into the Emerald Dream brought elephants to use as heavily armored transport. Horses are the primary mount since Nairb has close ties to the humans. The fel/chaos orcs use Nether Drakes and some of Nairb's soldiers have a good reputation with the Netherwing faction. Alexstrasza lent some of her drakes as mounts also. The other races brought some of their own mounts to the army like mechanostriders,elekk, and Nightsabers. Most High Elves have some kind of dragonhawk, whether its young one used as a messenger, a medium sized one as a combat pet, or a large one used for flying. They also have Elven horses Also Nairb taught many of the hunters and rangers to train a combat pet. Nairb's pets and mounts *Fang, a lion *The scarlet pack, 3 scarlet hounds *Bloodwing, a small dragonhawk(also used as a messenger) *Veritsrasz, a red drake *The Beast, a dire lion *Axestrasz, Nairb's drake mount *Nemitstrasz, Nairb's current ward *Gilth, a prisoner taken by Nairb from the Blackrock orcs. The other Council Members Go to User:Mr.X8/Gnoticable, and User:Mr.X8/Kenai, and User:mr.X8/Chang User:Mr.X8/Kalora, and User:Mr.X8/Rorthak As a member of the Scarlet Crusade Trying to kill all undead in the Eastern Plaguelands, Nairb and his friends joined the Scarlet Crusade. Though they were weary of the Fel Orc, they eventually understood his was not evil and they all joined. Nairb found out of his cousin Malicia's presence because the Argent Dawn killed her. Among her things was a letter. The letter was from Nairb's father. It talked about how one day if she ever encountered Nairb tell him his father was alive and was turned into a Death Knight. It also said why he did because if he was neither undead nor enslaved, Nairb or anyone could one day free him. It said all they had to do was get the items needed to remak the well, and convince the Dragonflights to re-make the Sunwell. Once it was re-made, Nairb had to some how get his father in the Sunwell. So off it was to find the skull of Anasterian, and his father. He needed *a vial of Well of Eternity water from Kalimdor *three crushed gems from Pandaria *a titan-made chalice held by the goblin trade princes in Undermine *the skull of Anasterian Sunstrider, the last King of Quel'Thalas *At least 300 High Elves The gathering of objects First Nairb needed to go to Undermine, to buy the chalice. Nairb used his intelligence and cunning to outwit the trade princed into giving it to him. Unfortunately for Nairb, goblins don't like to lose. Let's just say now, he's wanted in Undermine. Then Nairb took the vial and skull of Anasterian by killing Kael'thas. He was willingly given the 3 jewels by the Pandaren since he was a celebrated hero to them. And Nairb has himself, Kalora, his fellow Remnant Senators, and every High Elf he could find. That means he need to rescue some High Elves from Zul'Aman and get the other from around the world. Now the Sunwell was complete. Journey to Northrend. Nairb searched all of Kalimdor, the Eastern Kingdoms, and Outland. Now it was time to search Northrend. Rallying up a recon team of Nairb's friends, fellow High Elves, scientists who wanted to study Northrend set of for Northrend. In Northrend he managed to find some Tuskarr and Ice Troll mercanaries and guides.The guides brought him to athe ruins of Azjol-nerub where a small base of Death Knights was. Into Azjol-nerub Nairb and everyone else journeyed to the underground city of Azjol-nerub because the guides said a small group of Death Knights was gathering, along with Crypt Fiends, and some demons. Nairb's forces eventually over powered the base, barelly. They found his father. Somehow able to make Kath'ranis unconscious, they brought him back to the New Sunwell, hidden in the ruins of Quel'thalas. They did not count on the Lich King on showing up. Return of the Lich King When the group captured Nairb's father and brought him back to the new Sunwell, the Lich King wasn't to happy. He himself along with a small army of undead followed Nairb to Quel'thalas. This was the second Arthas was back in Quel'thalas, hence the title return of the Lich King. So Nairb and his forces battled the Lich King's army killing every single undead but Arthas. Nairb vowed revenge, and eventually will get it. Unfortunately to save his son, Nairb's father sacrifced himself, which in turn freed him from being an enslaved Death Knight. Also Nairb took his father's and Varedis' body and plunged them into the Sunwell, where they were reborn. Before Kath'ranis technically "died", he and Nairb greatly weakened Arthas the Lich King. Among the undead there was Nairb's brother. Nairb's father gave Nairb instructions to put his brother in one of the prisons in Quel'thalas, rather then killing him. While weakened, Nairb's brother was freed from the Lich King's enslavement. He is now exactly like a Forsaken, except he is not for the Forsaken. He was freed from the prison and is said to wander the ruins of Quel'thalas. Around 2,000 years after the Lich King returned, Nairb felt like he was starting to die. So he rode off far away into the ruins of Quel'thalas, and was dissapeared. They say Nairb will return when his people need him the most. The Silvermoon Remnant As it says above, Nairb is part of the Silvermoon Remnant. They are led by 7 elven lords. I made up some stuff that is not blizzard's version. User:Mr.X/The Silvermoon Remnant Ogri'la and the Aldor Ever since Nairb allowed ogres and chaos orcs into his army, the ogres have deemed him worthy enough to join their cause. As he went up their ranks, he became more and more friendly with them. Soon enough he was given the cheiftanship of a small Ogri'la tribe. When Nairb went to Outland to find and kill Kael'thas, he knew he needed allies there. He soon become exalted with the Aldor and Shatari Skyguard. Nairb's Servants Nairb actually has many servants. Some just do labor and household work, while others are spies and infiltrators to enemy factions. Here are a list of Nairb's servants *Orkrist *Jumbaa *Felisiara "The Scarlet Blade" *Jonthus Category:AllianceCategory:High ElfCategory:MaleCategory:Hunter